defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Jayse Ravenwest
Callsign - Agent Six "Whom me?.. Oh i'm just a baker.." ''- Jayse Ravenwest'' Agent Six.. Former New Stormwind Army Scout, Stormwind Assassin, Previous Cold War Military Major, Field Agent and eventual Operational Chief of Stormwind Secret Intelligence Service Section Seven, or more commonly known as SI:7. After taking re-asssignment he still remains in Section Seven Service.. Stepping down from his duties as Ops Chief to SI:7 Field Commander serving on the counter operations against the Horde in Pandaria. Recently returned to Stormwind Kingdom on leave. Through a chain of event's he is being quickly pulled back into a world he thought he'd left behind, a world of shadows and secrets where old enemies never forget.. and never forgive.. Description Physical Appearance Jayse Ravenwest, standing around 5ft 10inches being of an average height. A strict training regime he adhere's to since his time serving as a scout keeps him in solid condition despite the fact he smokes. He would look to be neither cleancut nor rugged, but somewhere inbetween. Preferring to keep his blonde hair very short paired with trimmed facial hair. Eyes being a deeper blue. A single tattoo depicting a bird-of-prey clutching a dagger adorns his right forearm, the insignia of his past military service. His left arm is adorned from the chest/shoulder down to the wrist by an intricate dragon motif and one he's quite proud of. A body sporadically touched in places with various cut, burn and gunshot scars give hint of a less then quiet life. General Demeanour Jayse is an observer. Quiet, silently methodical and ever watchful. His attention to detail given his line of work has often been mistaken for flirting. Having being told on many occasions he's posseses a pair of "Wandering eyes". His tone of voice holds a slight gravel deepness yet it doesn't seem to hinder his eloquence in speech. His 'usual' tone and impressions are one of a man whom takes due care and attention in both gesture and spoken word, using a rather select turn of phrase which would hint at an upbringing in privilage and nobility. However of course as with him nothing is as it seems and it is the product of study and vocal tuition. In light of this his forte however is being able to present himself in any situation, as anyone. He can change his whole mannerism, diolect and turn of phrase flawlessly on the drop of a coin. Through this, a few in the city know him as different people allowing him to gain thier trust. Almost always in a non-malicious manner. He just knows it's easier to relate to someone that appears alike yourself. He can be anyone, or anything you want him to be. He utilises various personas, each with an entirely different diolect to the other so much so it would be almost impossible to an observer to know which one belays the real man. He's as devoted a father as one can be working for the secret service. His colleagues have a running joke in that his son Kaden is the most silently protected child in Stormwind second only to Prince Andurin Wrynn. Yet for all his work he has been decribed as 'The embodiment of the agency' for deep down he has a heart, a concience, a deep sense of honour and duty, is devoted to the kingdom and his work, and enjoys a strong black coffee. Something hard pressed to find among a fold of 'daring do' and 'cold bloodied killers'. He likes to think it is this that keeps him firmly grounded and is one of the traits he works solidly to instill among the other agents. As he firmly believes "When you can't tell friend from foe, it's time to go.." ''and with no strand of remorse it is quite easy to kill with abandon. As such he takes no measure of enjoyment in killing. He simply does as he must knowing that time and time again, if a little blood spilt would mean the lives of countless hundreds would be saved. It is simply part of the job, as more often then not. It is either you or them. ''"For King and Kingdom" Service Record *Locked in a file within the Section 7 archives* Quotes (A sitdown in the Lamb with Marticore at the back table upon Marticore's request) Jayse '"Verlance.. it's been too long.. I was beggining to think you'd stopped caring..."'' ''Marticore "...Ravenwest.. do sitdown we've alot to discuss.."'' (Jayse then sets down a bottle of very green solid milk. The same bottle previously sent to him by Marticore months ago, after Jayse was captured and beaten to near death) ''Marticore "Oh.. you thought it was poisoned?.. You think too harsh of a kind gesture.."'' ''Jayse "Poisoned... no.. however.. it was a little too.. sour.. for my tastes.."'' ''Marticore "Do you play.. chess.. Ravenwest?"'' ''Jayse "Of course.. Requires the foresight to remain three steps ahead.."'' ''Marticore "Then you will know.. the queen is the piece with the highest tactical opportunity.."'' ''Jayse '"If you play like that... you've already lost..." Additional Category:Alliance Characters Category:Humans Category:Rogues Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Engineers